The present invention relates to apparatus and method for generating multi-digit destination codes which are used in radio transceivers for establishing communication between stations.
In personal radio transceivers, a call is set up by selecting a five-digit destination code. Destination codes of frequently called stations are usually stored in a memory to fascilitate calling operation.
Conventional personal transceivers comprise a code entry keypad having 0- to 9-figure keys, a memory write function key, a memory read function key and a five-digit display. The ten figure keys are used to enter a desired destination code which is stored in response to the operation of the write-in function key followed by the specification of an associated access code. The stored five-digit code is retrieved in response to the operation of the read function key followed by the depression of a figure key representing the access code.
One shortcoming in the conventional personal transceiver is that the memory capacity is limited because of the space and cost problems. While it is technically possible, an attempt to increase the memory capacity would result in an increase in hardware components with an attendant increase in size and cost.